historyatlasfandomcom-20200215-history
Taifa
=First period (11th century)= * Taifa of Albarracín: 1011–1104 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Algeciras: 1035–1058 (to Seville) * Taifa of Almería: 1011–1091 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Alpuente: 1009–1106 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Arcos: 1011–1068 (to Seville) * Taifa of Badajoz: 1009–1094 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Carmona: 1013–1091 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Ceuta: 1061–1084 (to Granada) * Taifa of Córdoba: 1031–1091 (to Seville) * Taifa of Denia: 1010/1012–1076 (to Zaragoza) * Taifa of Granada: 1013–1090 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Jérica: 11th century (to Toledo) * Taifa of Lisbon: 1022–? (to Badajoz) * Taifa of Lorca: 1051–1091 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Málaga: 1026–1057/1058 (to Granada); 1073–1090 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Majorca: 1018–1203 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Mértola: 1033–1091 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Molina: ?–1100 (to Aragon) * Taifa of Morón: 1013–1066 (to Seville) * Taifa of Murcia: 1011/1012–1065 (to Valencia) * Taifa of Murviedro and Sagunto: 1086–1092 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Niebla: 1023/1024–1091 (to Seville) * Taifa of Ronda: 1039/1040–1065 (to Seville) * Taifa of Rueda: 1118–30 (to Aragon) * Taifa of Saltés and Huelva: 1012/1013–1051/1053 (to Seville) * Taifa of Santa María de Algarve: 1018–1051 (to Seville) * Taifa of Segorbe: 1065–1075 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Seville: 1023–1091 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Silves: 1040–1063 (to Seville) * Taifa of Toledo: 1010/1031–1085 (to Castile) * Taifa of Tortosa: 1039–1060 (to Zaragoza); 1081/1082–1092 (to Denia) * Taifa of Valencia: 1010/1011–1094 (to El Cid, nominally vassal of Castile) * Taifa of Zaragoza: 1018–1046 (to Banu Tujib; then to Banu Hud); 1046–1110 (to Almoravids; in 1118 to Aragon) =Second period (12th century)= * Taifa of Almería: 1145–1147 (briefly to Castile and then to Almohads) * Taifa of Arcos: 1143 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Badajoz: 1145–1150 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Beja and Évora: 1114–1150 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Carmona: dates and destiny uncertain or unknown * Taifa of Constantina and Hornachuelos: dates and destiny uncertain or unknown * Taifa of Granada: 1145 (to Almohads?) * Taifa of Guadix and Baza: 1145–1151 (to Murcia) * Taifa of Jaén: 1145–1159 (Murcia); 1168 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Jerez: 1145 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Málaga: 1145–1153 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Mértola: 1144–1145 (to Badajoz) * Taifa of Murcia: 1145 (to Valencia); 1147–1172 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Niebla: 1145–1150? (to Almohads) * Taifa of Purchena: dates and destiny uncertain or unknown * Taifa of Ronda: 1145 (to Almoravids) * Taifa of Santarém: ?–1147 (to Portugal) * Taifa of Segura: 1147–? (destiny unknown) * Taifa of Silves: 1144–1155 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Tavira: dates and destiny uncertain or unknown * Taifa of Tejada: 1145–1150 (to Almohads) * Taifa of Valencia: 1145–1172 (to Almohads) =Third period (13th century)= * Taifa of Arjona: 1232–1244 (to Castile) * Taifa of Baeza: 1224–1226 (to Castile) * Taifa of Ceuta: 1233-1236 (to Almohads), 1249-1305, 1315-1327 * Taifa of Denia: 1224–1227 (to Almohads?) * Taifa of Lorca: 1240–1265 (to Castile) * Taifa of Menorca: 1228–1287 (to Aragon) * Taifa of Murcia: 1228–1266 (to Castile) * Taifa of Niebla: 1234–1262 (to Castile) * Taifa of Orihuela: 1239/1240–1249/1250 (to Murcia or Castile) * Taifa of Valencia: 1228/1229–1238 (to Aragon) Additionally, but not usually considered taifas, are: * Kingdom of Granada: 1237-1492 (to Castile) * Las Alpujarras: 1568–1571 (to Spain) Category:11th century Category:12th century Category:13th century